random_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Party 11
Mario Party 11 is an upcoming party game for Nintendo Switch. It will simultaneously be the eleventh home console installment and fifth portable console installment of the Mario Party series. As with previous Mario Party titles, the game is primarily a multiplayer-oriented party game where multiple players compete in digital interactive game boards for the most Stars. Unlike all Mario Party games from Mario Party 9 up until now, the game will return to its roots with a more traditional party mode akin to games before the aforementioned title, albeit with additional gameplay mechanics brought over from the recent games. The game will be compatible with amiibo. Like its immediate predecessor Mario Party: Star Rush, Mario Party 11 has a version of the game titled Mario Party 11 - Birthday Guest which can be downloaded on the Nintendo eShop for free. While also acting as a demo with a very restricted amount of features, it primarily serves as the way to play full multiplayer with only one cartridge among multiple Nintendo Switch systems. Players can transfer their save data on the Party Guest version to an official full copy of the game. Gameplay Game modes Birthday Bash Party Adventure Super Mario Party Mushroom Kingdom Tour Coinathon Museum Minigames Multiplayer Amiibo features Compatible amiibo Characters Playable Unlocking criteria Bosses Boards Birthday Bash boards Party Adventure boards Mushroom Kingdom Tour boards Super Mario Party boards Items Birthday Bash items Party Adventure items Mushroom Kingdom Tour items Super Mario Party items Spaces Birthday Bash spaces Party Adventure items Mushroom Kingdom Tour spaces Super Mario Party spaces Staff Mario Party 11 is developed by Nd Cube, who has been handling the development of all Mario Party titles since Mario Party 9, though most of Nd Cube's members comprise of former Hudson Soft employees, the company that handled all Mario Party games prior. CAProduction, which co-developed all entries in the Mario Party series barring Mario Party Advance, Mario Party: Island Tour, and Mario Party: Star Rush, also co-developed Mario Party 11 and is given proper credit for the first time. Shuichiro Nishiya is the director of this game, who has been directing Mario Party installments since Mario Party 6 with the exception of Mario Party Advance, Mario Party DS, and Mario Party: Island Tour. Ichiro Shimakura, composer for Mario Party 3, Mario Party 4, and Mario Party Advance, returns as the main composer for the game after doing minor work in later entries for the series. Game Director * Shuichiro Nishiya Chief Sound Director * Hiroyuki Tsuboguchi Sound Directors * Yuhki Mori * Takahiro Nagano Music Director * Chamy Ishi Music * Ichiro Shimakura Sound Effects * Yutaka Takahashi * Taisuke Kobayashi Sound Supervisor * Koji Kondo Character Voices * Charles Martinet as Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi * Samantha Kelly as Princess Peach, Toad, and Toadette * Kazumi Totaka as Yoshi and Birdo * Takashi Nagasako as Donkey Kong * Deanna Mustard as Princess Daisy * Kenny James as Bowser * Nate Bihldorff as Shy Guy * Sanae Suzaki as Boo * Toru Asakawa as Dry Bones * Motoki Takagi as Hammer Bro. * Atsushi Masaki as Kamek * Caety Sagoian as Bowser Jr. * Laura Faye Smith as Rosalina * Sanae Uchida as Spike * Katsumi Suzuki as Diddy Kong * Scott Burns as Lubba Supervisors * Shigeru Miyamoto * Takashi Tezuka Associate Producer * Yoshinori Tsuchiyama Producers * Toshiaki Suzuki * Atsushi Ikeda General Producer * Shinya Takahashi Executive Producers * Tatsumi Kimishima * Hidetoshi Endo Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Projects Category:Video Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Party